Princesses and Pirates
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Robin is a pirate on a mission. Could the answer to all his problems be a stuck up princess with an attitude problem and is she all that she seems? Inspired by OQ Week. 2 Parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by OQ Day 3. Part one of this verse is based on the beautiful manip created by Starscythe. I really hope that you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Robin ordered his crew to silence as they slipped past the drunken guards. They hadn't been expecting their job to be easy, but the men supposed to stop them were passed out whilst on duty. He'd been expecting at least a bit of a fight, especially when this was the royal palace they were about to rob. The royal guard had a reputation for being well prepared to put up a defence, though it seemed that reputation wasn't proving all that true.

"I want you three to stay here, keep watch, John and Will, you're with me," he ordered as one of his crew fired an anchor point to the balcony outside the room located within the east tower.

"You sure that's the princess' room Captain?" Will asked as he secured his cutlass and they all stared at the tower.

"That's the information I received, aye," Robin nodded, pulling on the rope to make sure that it would support his weight, "the plan is, I retrieve the princess whilst the two of you pillage all the gold and jewellery you can find," Robin instructed before taking hold of the rope and placing his feet on the wall, allowing him to scale the tower, carefully climbing up to the darkened window.

He was somewhat surprised to see it partly open but didn't think anything of it, it had probably been left open by mistake, or maybe the princess had been too warm and sought the cool night breeze to offer some relief. He made the signal for the other two men to join him as he carefully slipped through the window into the gloomy room. His eyes immediately fell to the bed, expecting to see the princess fast asleep there, but she wasn't there, in fact, there was no sign of her in the room.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked around and noticed a diary on the nightstand, picking the book up he opened the front cover to reveal the princess' name scrawled neatly in the front of it. They had the right room, but seemingly no princess. His men finally joined him and began to empty the jewellery into their pockets.

After a minute or so, Will turned around and fixed Robin with a funny look, "hey, Captain, where's the girl?"

"I'm not entirely sure on that one Scarlet," he replied, there was no way he was leaving this castle without a hostage, that had been the whole point of the trip, the jewellery was only supposed to be an extra bonus, he could have gained that from any manner house in Misthaven. They couldn't return to the ship without the girl and Robin had no intention to, even if that meant having to venture deeper into the castle to find her.

He was about to open the door to the chambers and sneak out to the corridor when he heard a clanging noise coming from the closet. A grin played on his features as he glanced at his men, noticing that they were on the same page and staring at the wardrobe just like he was. Seemingly the princess had wanted a game of hide and seek. Who was he to deny her that? Unfortunately, she had just given away her location and sealed her fate.

Robin approached the closet and grasped the handle before pulling it open and expecting to find the girl shivering in fear. What he hadn't counted on, was the woman lunging out of the wardrobe, sword in hand, ready to slice his throat from ear to ear. She knocked him to the ground and straddled his waist before holding her sword just a hairbreadth away from his neck.

He couldn't see her facial features in the dark room and had no clue what she actually looked like. No one had ever seen the princess, it wasn't often that she'd make public appearances and ever since her mother died around six or seven years ago no one had seen the raven-haired girl. One thing he was aware of was the curtain of dark hair that spilt over her shoulders and stopped at her waist.

"I have to say, your majesty, you caught me rather off guard with that one," he chuckled, earning the cool metal of the blade pressing down against his skin in return, she wasn't applying enough pressure to actually cut or hurt him, but the threat was clearly there.

"Don't make me use this blade on you, sir," she replied, "I would hate to further stain the fur rug that your filthy behind is currently occupying."

Robin felt the corners of his lips twitch in amusement, who knew that the princess would be so fiery, he had expected a weak and submissive maiden. Not a fully trained swordsman with an attitude problem, though he could hardly blame her, he was trying to kidnap her from her own chambers. "Okay love, drop the blade and I'm sure that we can come to some kind of arrangement."

"You make it sound as though you intend to play fair, but you're a pirate and I know better. As soon as I put down this sword, you take me as your hostage, prisoner, slave or whatever else it is that you might be needing me for," the woman quipped, showing that she had much more sense than to just go with whatever he told her. She was a smart one. "So, no sir, I certainly will not be dropping my weapon."

"I don't think you have much of a choice darling," Will stated, coming up behind her and holding a dagger against her throat, "do us all a favour and drop the sword before you hurt yourself, or our Captain for that matter."

"You make that claim as though you doubt my skills when it comes to wielding a blade, however, I think you may be forgetting my intention. If I hurt your Captain then it will be because I mean to do so."

"I have to say for a princess you don't half talk back. Since when are princess taught how to sword fight anyway?" Robin scoffed, staring up at the woman who was concentrating on both the blade at her neck and the one at his, "I thought it was all elocution lessons and tea drinking," he teased, making his voice sound posher than it actually was.

"I would love nothing more than to plunge this blade directly through your throat, is that lady alike enough for you sir?" she scoffed.

He could tell he'd hit a nerve and was beginning to think that they had picked the wrong princess to kidnap, he had a feeling that she was going to cause them more problems than she was worth. Robin was also aware that she was still straddling him in the most un-royal way he had ever encountered. But then again, she was unlike any woman he had ever known.

"Now, what I propose is, I let you, dear Captain, stand up and leave without me calling the guard or even saying anything about your presence in my chambers. Or, I just do away with all three of you before you even have the chance to…" the dark-haired woman slumped forward, dropping her sword as she fell against his chest and he looked up to see Will putting his dagger away.

"She was doing me nut in with all that yapping," he tutted, "now, pick her up and let's get out of here Robin."

Robin chuckled and looked down at the woman who was now passed out as she laid against him with her face buried against his shoulder. He knew that Will had most likely knocked her out with the handle of his weapon, not that he could blame him, he'd have done the same had he not been trapped underneath her with the cool metal of a sword pressed to his throat.

He sat up and readjusted her in his arms before hauling her over his shoulder and heading back to the window, preparing to climb down whilst still holding the princess. He didn't want to damage her any more on the way, he knew that she was going to have a sore head when she woke up, something which would probably make her even more irritable than she already was, that and the fact that she had been kidnapped by the men she was all too eager to fight off. He had to give her credit though, at least she hadn't played the part of a scared little mouse, he rather liked the fiery spirit she had exhibited.

* * *

He watched as the woman slept in his bed, his ship had already set sail and was moving further and further away from the mainland. The princess hadn't woken up since Will had knocked her out the night before, but Robin was quite certain she was going to be just fine, she was still breathing anyway. He had a feeling that in a couple of hours she would be waking up and causing them a whole world of unwanted trouble.

The princess was undeniably beautiful, her features were perfectly sculpted in a way that screamed royalty and yet, the way she had acted back at the castle hardly seemed royal and now looking at her, the clothes she wore didn't seem to be those of a princess. She was wearing a vibrant red code with ornate gold trim, the sleeves from her shirt were visible at each cuff and flowed out in that obnoxious way, it was what she was wearing on her bottom half that had him the most surprised. Paired with her outfit was a slim fitting pair of black trousers, certainly not the attire he assumed a princess would be wearing.

He didn't know the real reason the princess had never been allowed out in public and why none of Misthaven's subjects even knew what she looked like, but maybe he could find a way to get her to open up and tell him. He stood from the chair he'd been sitting in and made his way over to his desk, he picked up the bottle of rum that he's left there before opening the top drawer and taking out some smelling salts.

Once he'd opened the lid, he headed towards the bed where the princess was still sleeping and wafted the tin under her nose, resulting in her eyes snapping open as she woke almost immediately, her dark irises staring directly into his own. "Where am I?" she asked, shooting up and looking down at her attire before turning her attention back to Robin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched, swinging her legs around and climbing out of the bed. One of her hands went to the back of her head and she rubbed it gently as she walked towards the window just behind Robin's desk. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Okay, princess calm down."

"Would you just stop calling me that please," she groaned.

He thought for a moment that she was about to punch the wall she was so angry, he had to admit she was making him feel a little intimidated and that had never happened before. He was the captain, he should be the one doing the intimidating, he usually was, but it seemed that the princess had other ideas. "What would you prefer to be called?"

"Anything but that," she hissed, her hand diving into her jacket pocket and removing a golden compass which she looked at for a good while before turning back to him. "Where is this ship going?"

"I don't think I have to tell you that…"

"Where is the ship going?!" she yelled, her eyes crazy and terrifying, but Robin so easily undermined, he was the captain of the ship and she was their prisoner, she would do exactly what he said and he wouldn't be ordered around by some snooty princess who had her head shoved up her arse.

"Shut the fuck up and sit down! You're giving me a headache," he grumbled, glancing at the map on his desk. The sooner they got to their destination, the sooner he wouldn't have to deal with her in such close company. The only reason she was in his quarters for the meantime was to keep her safely away from all the other men on board, the last thing he needed was one of them trying something on with her. He needed to be able to return her in one piece back to her father, otherwise, he most likely wouldn't be as civil when it came to paying her ransom. That and Robin just wanted to make sure that no harm came to her, he wasn't your typical pirate.

"You mean like the one your crewman gave me earlier," she scoffed, "I can't believe he actually hit me around the head, how long have I even been knocked out for?" The princess perched back on the edge of the bed as she watched him.

"A while," Robin stated, glad that she had stopped yelling, it was beginning to drive him completely round the bend.

"This is one gigantic mess, you idiots have no idea what you've done," she complained, dropping back to lie on his bed as she tucked one hand behind her head. She didn't look scared or intimidated, in fact it almost seemed as though she were trying to take over, as though she thought she was the one in charge of the situation.

"What are you doing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman as she made herself more comfortable.

"Resting whilst I wait for the rescue party to come and slaughter you all," she hummed, her eyes closing as she snuggled into his pillow. Robin was left flabbergasted and staring at her with an open mouth, he had been totally shocked by her behaviour. In fact, not a single second in her presence would have led him to believe that she was actually a princess.

With one last glance towards her, he shook his head and sauntered out of the room and up to the deck where he knew that the rest of the men would be hard at work maintaining the ship and making sure that they were going in the right direction. He spotted Will at the helm and headed towards him, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down, "that woman is a bloody nightmare, I don't know what the hell we were thinking taking her. She is going to make me do something I regret if I have to listen to her for a moment more," Robin complained, spotting the amused expression on his first mate's face. "Something funny?"

"Not at all Captain, it's just, she's not the meek little submissive girl you were expecting her to be."

"Don't I know it," he groaned, leaning against the wheel as he looked out across the large expanse of ocean, "that woman is proving to be much more trouble than the reward is worth."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure the king will be willing to pay a pretty penny for Princess Snow's safe return. If there is one thing I do know, Old King Leo's prize possession is that girl, his daughter is everything to him and he will be willing to give his right arm for her safe return, mark my words."

"Let's just hope that you're right for once Will, we can't afford this to go wrong, the people back home are starting to feel the strain from our fruitless travels, they're suffering day by day," Robin sighed. It was hard when he was forced to remember the reason they had turned to piracy in the first place, they weren't your average run of the mill pirates. They stole from the rich and gave to the poor, making sure that everyone was well taken care of.

No one else was going to do it.

It was up to them to make sure that families had enough food on their plates, doctors received all the medical supplies they might need and farmers had the right animals and crops. All of those things required money, money that Robin nor the men on his ship had in their own pockets, so they had to take it from others. Steal it from people who had so much gold they didn't even know what to do with it. People like King Leopold.

The King had never been wise when it came to investing his money in his subjects, he taxed them and stole from them, but wasn't all that willing to give them anything in return. Not on the island Robin was from anyway, maybe the people on the main isles of Misthaven fared better, but it wasn't them he was doing this for, it was the people of Sherwood, the people who deserved more and yet they had been forgotten about.

Princess Snow was the key to their prosperity, they needed her.

"Are we on course?" Robin questioned, picking up his spyglass and taking a look through it, seeing only the sea for miles and miles in each direction. When he first boarded a boat, he hated it and became seasick, but over the years he had grown accustomed to feeling the wave lap against the sides of the boat as it rocked in the giant ocean.

"We seem to be making good time, if the wind remains in our favour we should reach the island by tomorrow morning," Will stated confidently as he concentrated on making sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to.

Robin simply nodded in return, he was confident that Will had everything under control and doubted that his presence was even required. The truth was though he was a little worried about having another run-in with the intimidating princess, he didn't really fancy having his head bitten off again. Reluctantly, he headed below deck and made his way towards his chambers.

Not bothering to knock he simply pushed the door open to reveal the princess stood in her bloomers alone as she cleaned herself up at the sink, she didn't seem alarmed by his entrance and carried on with her actions. Robin's eyes widened as he stared at her bare torso, her perky breasts weren't even covered and neither was the smooth expanse of her stomach. He swallowed heavily and forced himself to look away from her stunning beauty, "your majesty, would you please put some clothes on?"

"I'm sure I don't have anything you haven't seen before," she scoffed as he heard her squeeze the water out of the cloth she had used, "they're just breast captain, no need to blush."

He looked up at her, scowling at the way she was teasing him, it wasn't funny and he couldn't believe she was behaving in such a way. She certainly wasn't the prim and proper princess he had expected to kidnap, most high society women kept their bodies totally covered at all times, but the princess seemed to like the attention. "I don't think this is any way for you to be behaving."

She snorted in laughter as she reached for her white blouse, forgoing the corset as she pulled the shirt over her head and turned to look at him, "anyone would think that you were disappointed because I'm not afraid of you. I'm surprised you've lasted this long as a pirate, you're hardly ruthless. In fact, I don't think I have seen one thing from you which made me think, well, he's a scary pirate."

"Don't go there, milady, you need to stop now before you make me do something I might regret."

"Is that so?" she breathed, making her way towards him as she plated with the tassels on her shirt, most of the buttons were still undone which meant that Robin could see pretty much everything. "Maybe I'd like to push you to breaking point," she whispered, "I think I want to see what happens when you get angry, Captain."

He stared at her in shock, feeling his heart rate pick up, not only was she teasing him, but she was tempting him as well. She knew exactly what she was doing and if she wasn't careful he would be picking her up and throwing her on the bed. His resolve was slowly beginning to slip away as her fingers brushed over his chest. He grabbed her wrist, halting her movements as he shook his head, "I don't think you want this princess, I'm sure you wouldn't just give your maidenhood to a pirate and be spoilt before you were returned to your father."

"My maidenhood?" she sniggered, "that was taken a long time ago, I can assure you. I'm no virgin princess."

"You need to stop."

"Why? Can't control yourself? Are you having trouble with keeping the flag down?" she giggled, managing to free her hand from his grasp and trail her fingers down his body before cupping his manhood, "seems I'm right," she grinned, "I'm also impressed by…"

He cut off her words as he slammed his mouth against hers, kissing her fiercely as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned against his lips, returning the kiss with just as much fire as Robin was providing. He tried to walk them over to the bed but found himself pinning her against the wall, giving her the opportunity to grind against him as they exchanged tongue filled kisses. She was right, she certainly wasn't inexperienced when it came to sexual pleasure.

"There he is, show me more of that ruthless pirate," she ordered, "I want you to own me."

Fuck. What was she doing to him, she was turning him crazy, he was going insane with how much he needed to be inside her. He needed to feel her hot, wet pussy surrounding his hard cock. He couldn't control it, he just had to have her. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her down on the mattress, she bounced and landed with her head in the pillows, laughing as she beckoned him forward with her finger.

"Come."

He didn't need to be told twice, quickly he removed his shirt, watching as she began to remove her own clothes, "are you sure…"

"How many times do you have to…"

"I was just checking," he rolled his eyes, sensing that she had been about to tell him off once again merely for asking if this was what she actually wanted. He might be a pirate, but taking a woman against her will was something he would never do. Once all his clothes were off he turned to look at her and realised that she was lying on his bed fully naked with her hand between her thighs, her fingers rubbing her clit. "Fuck," Robin groaned. She was, without a doubt, the most stunning woman he had ever seen. "I need you right now!"

"Well, come and take me then."

* * *

Later that day after a fully satisfying morning spent in bed with the princess, Robin finally dragged himself out of his quarters and back to the deck. He caught Will's eye right away and cast him a cheeky grin as he hopped up the small set of stairs that led to the ship's wheel.

"What you smirking at?" the first mate asked, his eyes narrowing as he observed the captain, trying to find out what was going on. "Come on, spill Robin, you can't go around looking like that and not tell. You were in there with the girl an awfully long time. You better not have taken the princess's innocence."

"Trust me mate, she wasn't all that innocent. In fact, I can safely say she is one of the more experienced women I have had the pleasure of keeping company with."

"You mean you poked her. Robin!"

"She was begging for it, what was I supposed to do, I couldn't help it, I couldn't say no to the lass, she was just… she was all over me."

"That lass is the princess of Misthaven and she was supposed to be our prisoner, not your fuck buddy! Have you lost your goddamn mind, Robin?"

"Whatever, but she wasn't a virgin anyway…"

"Doesn't mean you should just have sex with her though," he tutted, shaking his head before looking back to the map, "the sooner they pay the ransom and she's out of our hair the better. The last thing we need is for you to be distracted by your cock."

"Shut up and show the Captain some respect," Little John tutted as he came over to them, smacking Will round the back off the head, "I don't know what you were talking about, but what I do know, is that most Captains would make their men walk the plank if they talked to them like that."

"Thank you, John," Robin smirked smugly, raising a single eyebrow at Will who was offering him up a grade-a death stare.

"No one asked your opinion porky."

"What did you just call me? You scrawny little arsehole," the giant of a man took hold of Will's shirt and lifted him clean off the ground. Robin had to fight off the urge to laugh at the way Will's legs dangled helplessly.

"Okay men, enough of that, we have a ship to maintain and…"

"A princess to guard?"

Robin turned to see the princess climbing up the stairs to the platform, "how in God's name did you get out of my chambers?"

"Maybe I'm handy when it comes to picking a lock," she winked as she moved over to the wheel and ran her hands over the wood, caressing it gently before moving over to the railings, "I needed some fresh air, it was too stuffy in your cramped room. For a Captain's quarters it is a little small," she taunted.

"Forgive me your majesty, but A, why do you know how to pick a lock? And B, how do you even have the first idea of what a Captain's quarters should look like?"

"Well, in answer to your questions sir," she moved closer to him, playing with the collar on his shirt, "I learnt how to pick a lock when I was around eleven and my mother insisted in locking me in my room. I wanted to play outside, so I learnt how to get my way out. As for the Captain's quarters, I've been in many."

Robin just stared at her, he didn't really know what to say in response, he knew that he should say something witty in return but he just couldn't think straight. The sun was surrounding her as the sea provided the perfect backdrop, her dark curls blew in the wind and her cheeks were rosy from the cool sea air. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. "I suppose a little bit of fresh air won't hurt, it's not as though you can escape anywhere." One of his crewmen letting out a loud wolf whistle broke him out of his trance.

"True," she grinned, turning around to admire the view.

* * *

That evening, as the sun was beginning to disappear on the horizon, Robin stood behind the ship's wheel. The princess had explored earlier, but now she was sitting on a blanket as she gazed off in the same direction he was. They stayed there in silence, just about catching the odd conversation from the men on the deck below. He heard her sigh and then she looked over her shoulder at him, "let me have a go at that," she quipped, standing from the floor and brushing her hands over her pants before coming over to the wheel.

"I don't think so, you'll have us at the bottom of the ocean."

"I highly doubt that. Just let me have a go, please."

Robin shook his head and stepped back a little from the wheel, allowing her to walk to up it and place her hands back on the wood as if she knew what she was doing. "I take it that you've been on a ship before.

"Of course, I have, I've even steered a ship before, I know what I'm doing."

"For a princess who has been locked inside the palace for most of her life, you sure do know a lot of things. And the whole lost innocence thing, how did that…"

"I was seventeen and he was a stable boy, we made love for the first time at the Summer Place," she answered, "I was so in love with him," she sighed, a sad smile playing on her features, making Robin pause for a moment. A princess in love with a stable boy would surely be forbidden, he couldn't help but think that she had been punished for her wrongdoings.

"What happened to him?"

"He died," she breathed, "there was a storm and one of the horses spooked, Daniel tried to calm him down and was crushed," she whispered in somewhat of a trance, "I found him the next morning and that changed me. I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"So am I. Can we talk about something else please?" she asked, cleaning her throat, obviously trying to stop herself from becoming emotional whilst talking about her first love.

"We can," Robin agreed, trying to think of something to talk about, but she beat him to it.

"So, do tell why you thought that it would be a good idea to kidnap me? What are you planning on doing with me, other than fucking me."

"Well, I didn't plan on doing that, trust me…"

"Let me guess, you thought that I would be a pretty little virgin, scared to even go within a mile of you?" she laughed, causing his eyes to widen. That noise was almost hypnotising, she had the most sensual yet cute laugh he had ever heard in his life.

"Something like that."

"So, what were your intentions?"

"The plan was to kidnap you and have your father pay a ransom for your return."

"I see," she nodded, turning the wheel a bit before straightening up again. Robin recognised that she was working on navigating the stars in comparison to the map that he had laid down beside the wheel. "So how much were you going to have him give you for me? I'm curious to see what you think I'm worth to daddy dearest."

"I should think it would be a rather large sum."

"Hmm," she shrugged, glancing back down at the map again, "so, we're heading towards Sherwood then I presume?"

"You're too nosy for your own good princess."

"You're not the first person to tell me that Captain," she winked.

Will had taken over at the helm whilst Robin and the princess retreated back to his quarters. They talked for hours, telling various stories, Robin was the one doing most of the talking but she seemed quite content just listening to what it was that he had to say. She'd talked about her childhood and what it was like growing up as a royal, discussing the expectations placed upon her, ones that she always felt that she could never meet.

"My mother always expected me to be refined, the image of class, but that just wasn't me," she shrugged, taking a swig from his flask of rum. "I've never been fond of the girly dresses and tea parties. I'd much have preferred to go outside and ride my horse or climb a tree. My mother said that was unacceptable and that I was a girl, not a boy. When she died, I guess I just rebelled," she chuckled.

Robin watched her in awe, he hadn't been expecting this, hadn't expected to feel anything towards the woman, he'd thought it would be a simple business transaction, no feelings involved. The more he got to know her, the more that changed, he knew that he needed to remember that she was a princess and totally out of his league, but he couldn't stop himself from being drawn to her. "Well, I'm rather glad that you opted out of the girly dresses, do you know how hard it would have been to carry you out of your bedroom window in one of those," he joked, seeing a slight smile gracing her lips at his statement.

She stared at him, her dark eyes seeming to bore into his very soul as she shook her head, "I have to say Captain, you aren't like most men," she breathed, running her tongue over her bottom lip as she looked from him to the bed.

He followed her line of sight and worked out what she was wanting, "how about we move this somewhere more comfortable?"

"You read my mind Captain," she grinned, standing from her chair and reaching out to pull him with her. Once they reached the edge of the bed, she reached out and started to undo his shirt, her fingertips brushing over the plains of his chest and then his abdomen as she pulled the material over his head and tossed it to the floor, her lips immediately seeking out his as she kissed him, going slower than they had earlier that day as she caressed his cheek gently.

He gripped her hair, running his fingers through the silky tresses before moving around to her shirt and slowly undoing each button. They continued to exchange slow kisses until they were fully undressed. Robin perched on the edge of the bed whilst she carefully straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips found his once again.

Robin ran his hands over her back and that was when he felt the marks embedded into her skin, he furrowed his eyebrows and broke the kiss, he was about to say something but she was quicker than he was and leapt off him, scrambling for something to cover herself as her face turned red and she dropped down into the seat that was behind his desk. "Are you alright?"

"Just be quiet," she ordered, finding her shirt and pulling it over her head, once she dressed again she came back over to the bed and got under the covers, lying facing the wall with her back to him. "I'm tired, I'm just going to go to sleep."

She obviously didn't want to talk about it, but there was no hiding what he felt, "did someone hurt you?" Robin asked, reaching out to touch her, only for her to flinch and pull even further away from him, clearly not wanting his hands on her. He went quiet for a while and simply stared at her back in the darkness, contemplating what it could have been that he felt, he didn't have the slightest clue what it was, or why a princess would have such marks. She obviously wasn't going to tell him, so he decided it would be better if he just left the issue for now and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Robin was the first to rouse, his eyes flickered open and he realised that he had his arm wrapped securely around the princess's waist, she was tucked safely against his chest. He glanced down at her and saw that her shirt had ridden up, exposing her back. What he saw made him gasp as his heart clenched.

There were clear scars on her back, deep scars that could only be from one thing. She'd been flogged and by the looks of things it had been to within an inch of her life. He swallowed heavily as his finger traced one of the wounds, she groaned a little and wriggled away from his touch. It was then that he also noticed a small crown above two black letters tattooed to on her hip, 'RM'.

She stirred and turned around, her eyes opening slowly as she looked up at him, as soon as her eyes met his she shot up in bed, pulling her shirt down immediately, "you saw them didn't you."

"Yes, I saw them. Who did that to you?"

"It was a long time ago now, it doesn't matter. They healed."

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the full truth, no lies."

"Fine," she huffed, "ask away if it's going to make you feel any better."

"I will do exactly…"

"Captain!" Will yelled from outside the bedroom, "we have a major problem on deck right now!"

Robin groaned, "you stay here," he ordered, climbing out of bed and pulling his pants on before grabbing a shirt and heading for the door.

"I don't think so," she scoffed, finding her own pants and wriggling into them before following him.

"Do you ever listen?"

"Why do you think I got those marks?" she grumbled.

Robin opened the door coming face to face with Will, he didn't appreciate the intrusion, he was finally getting somewhere with the woman he wasn't so sure was the princess after all. He was beginning to think that she had been playing them, there had been enough clues that she wasn't Princess Snow, the marks on her back and the tattoo were just the icing on top of the cake. "There better be mutiny on that deck or so help me god you'll be walking the plank for interrupting us!"

"Just get your ass up there, Captain. Now." Will shook his head as he scurried up to the main deck.

Robin followed him with the princess following on closely behind him. Instead of being met with a mutiny, he was met with the sight of another pirate ship pulled up along the side of theirs, their crew already on board. "Jefferson!" The woman shouted, walking over to one of the men, "about time you men showed yourselves. You better have been taking care of my ship and the princess for me whilst I was gone."

"Of course, we were Captain," the man nodded and she grinned at him before smacking him on the back and taking the hat off his head in favour of putting it on her own.

"Care to explain what the fuck is going on?" Robin asked, walking over to her.

She simply grinned and held her hand out, "Captain Regina Mills, thank you for your hospitality, it has been most enjoyable. However, I must return to my vessel."

"Wait, you're…"

"She's a bloody pirate!"

* * *

 **Do you think that the next part will be in Regina's perspective? Would you like it to be, or do you want it to continue with Robin? Please let me know what you thought of part one! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! Here's part two. Half of it is Robin's POV and the other half is Regina's. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"Care to explain what the fuck is going on?" Robin asked, walking over to her._

 _She simply grinned and held her hand out, "Captain Regina Mills, thank you for your hospitality, it has been most enjoyable. However, I must return to my own vessel."_

 _"Wait, you're…"_

 _"She's a bloody pirate!"_ _Will interjected, throwing his arms up in the air in dismay._

"How were you in the princess's room when we came to kidnap her then?"

"Seems I beat you to the punch," she shrugged, "you just happened to catch me whilst I was pilfering the jewellery, but by then my men had already retreated to our ship. With the princess."

"You have her?"

"Yes," she shrugged, "but it was rather fun pretending to be her for a while. Though she is much more pretentious in person, she would have had you wanting to throw her overboard within the first hour," Regina quipped. "Speaking of the precious Snow White, how is she?"

"We locked her in your quarter's mam," Jefferson informed her, "she doesn't know that you're the Captain."

"Let's keep it that way. Come, we have to proceed with the plan."

"Wait a cotton-picking minute! You're just going to leave?" Robin asked, "the people in Sherwood are starving and you just want to make off with all the profit of ransoming the princess?"

"Oh dear, I have much bigger plans than that. You see, I'm the rightful heir to the throne, not that crook Leopold or his prim and proper daughter. I should have followed in my father's footsteps, but was robbed of that title by that snivelling old snake that sits on the throne," she spat. "Kind Leopold has managed to run the kingdom into the ground and its about time I did something about it."

"It seems that we agree on that one thing, but pray tell, how you expect the King to just hand over the kingdom to you?"

"Ah, well you see, he thinks I'm dead," she grinned, like the cat who had got the cream, "when I show up and tell the entire kingdom that he was the one behind the fire that killed my parents, the fire that would have killed me also had I not managed to escape. Then I think the people will do that job for me, don't you?"

Robin stared at her for a moment and that was the exact minute that realisation sank in and his eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. He now knew exactly who she was and that what she was saying was one hundred percent true. "Your majesty..."

"Robin, just call me Regina, please, I hate titles," she scoffed, "anyhow, continue with what it was you were saying."

"My crew pledges allegiance to you, Regina," he bowed his head slightly before looking up and meeting her eyes, "why kidnap the princess though?"

"Because she will be the one to help me. Snow is my younger cousin, I was a little older than her when my father, Leopold's brother, was on the throne."

"King Henry, my father always said that he was a good man and an even better king."

"He was," Regina whispered solemnly before shaking her head, "that is why it is my duty to avenge his death and my mother's."

"I will help you do that, in any way I can."

* * *

After sending word to Sherwood about the upcoming plans, both ships turned to head back to Misthaven. Regina's led whilst Robin followed on. The rest of the crew didn't seem as sure about their plan as Robin did himself, they claimed that Regina wasn't to be trusted, but Robin could feel deep down in his bones that she was telling the truth. She hadn't ever lied to him, it wasn't as though she had actually claimed to be Princess Snow and she was a princess, just not the one he thought she was.

It had only been one night that they had been apart and he already missed her presence in his bed, not only for sexual reasons but for the warmth she provided whilst she was lying next to him. The light-hearted conversations they had were also something he missed. He'd enjoyed just being able to talk to someone and know that they weren't going to judge him for what he was saying. Regina had never judged him, not once. That was the first thing most women he'd met did, but not her, she was different.

He'd been shocked when he found out her real identity, but for the most part what he'd felt was relief, the whole kidnapping a princess plan had been worrying for him. They were just one crew and the Royal Navy probably stood a rather good chance of taking them out for having kidnapped the princess. At least now he knew that Regina didn't plan to allow Leopold to sit on the throne for that much longer, meaning that Robin and his men wouldn't be punished for their actions.

The night was quiet, the only sound was the sea carefully lapping against the hull of the boat as it made its way through the waves. He stood behind the wheel, steering the ship, his eyes locked on the lantern hanging off the back of Regina's ship.

"Hello there, Captain," a husky voice met his ears as arms wrapped around his waist. He grinned to himself and rested his hands on top of hers, rubbing his fingers gently over her soft skin.

"Don't you have your own ship to be manning, Captain?" he questioned, turning around and tucking a strand of her hair carefully behind her ear before brushing her cheek, drawing a contented hum out of her as she nuzzled into his touch.

"I've left it in good hands for the night," Regina admitted, reaching out to play with the collar of his shirt, "I thought, now you know who I really am I can tell you more about me, about what happened after the fire. Everything I told you about my family life was true. Daniel, he was real also and died the exact way I told you," she whispered.

"When the fire happened, I couldn't stay in Misthaven. I'd snuck out that night to ride my horse, when I came home I saw one of Leopold's servants leaving on his horse and riding faster than normal. That was when I realised the castle was on fire, I tried to warn my parents, but it was too late. Leopold murdered them," she breathed, "and for years I sat back and let him get away with stealing the throne from my family."

"Where have you been for the last decade?" Robin asked, taking her hand in his and pulling her in the direction of his cabin, telling one of his men to go wake Will and ask him to take the wheel. "You obviously got yourself a ship and a crew."

"Yes," she nodded, sitting down on his bed and patting the space beside her. "It was, hard to know what to do. I needed to escape, I knew that if I stayed my uncle would most likely try to have me assassinated. There was no safe place for me to go in Misthaven, not really. I stowed away on a ship, hoping to escape to the isles, but I didn't realise they were pirates."

Robin didn't want to think about the things she might have been through, as if it wasn't tough enough knowing that your parents had been murdered by someone they thought they could trust. "So the flogging?"

"Ah, that," Regina cringed, "that happened after my second year on board. The Captain had a soft spot for me, he let me stay as long as I did my fair share of work. One day I accidentally put the crew in danger and I was punished for it," she swallowed heavily and shook her head. "Twenty lashes, I think I passed out after six or so, I guess that was a blessing. Anyway, I don't even think about it anymore, a couple years after that, the Captain died and left his ship to me, I took over in his place and they have been my crew ever since."

Robin stayed silent as he stared at her, he was a little shocked at what she'd confessed, but from what he heard, the flogging was the worst of her treatment, if she was telling him the full truth. "Were you a ruthless Captain?" he asked, grinning at her as he stroked her upper thigh gently.

"If I needed to be," she chuckled, "however, you Captain, probably haven't been ruthless a day in your life," she smirked, moving to straddle his lap. "I also believe we started something the other day that we didn't get around to finishing.

"Oh yes, I think I remember that you left me embarrassingly hard," he laughed, reaching up to bring her lips towards his.

"Well, please forgive me, I'd like to make it up to you," she breathed, her lips ghosting over his as she ground her hips against him.

"I think that would be acceptable, milady."

"Good." Regina smiled at him wickedly before standing up, "however, I believe we have far too many clothes on right now for that to happen."

"Well, I think we can both rectify that situation."

* * *

Robin woke to the feeling of Regina's fingers running over his chest, swirling in little patterns as her warm breath washed over his shoulder. His eyes flickered open as he turned to look at her, "good morning."

"Good morning," she hummed, "you looked to be enjoying your sleep."

"Hmm, that was the best sleep I've had in a very long time."

"Good to know," she smiled, moving her fingers to brush over his lips in a tender caress. They stayed there in silence, simply running their hands over one another, exploring each other's bodies. Regina shifted slightly so that half of her body was on top of his and she was straddling one of his legs. "I could get used to this," she whispered, pressing her lips against his jaw.

"You're not the only one," he agreed, moving to kiss her lips as there was a knock on the door. Robin groaned and shook his head, "not again! What?!"

"Land ahoy Captain!" Will answered. Regina froze in his arms before slipping out of bed and moving to grab her clothes.

"Come, we need to head to the castle. I'm sure the King will be going out of his mind with worry for his precious daughter," Regina quipped, pulling her trousers up and fastening them before pulling her shirt over her head. "Call your men to arms, I need to get back to my own ship. Meet at the tavern by nightfall, that is when we'll ascend on the castle." She pecked his lips as she pushed the door open to reveal Will stood there gaping at them. "Good morning William," she smiled, tipping her hat playfully before leaving them alone.

Robin dropped back against the bed and shook his head. This had all happened so quickly and he was having a hard time actually coming to terms with what was going on. He thought Will might have left, allowing him to get ready for the day ahead, but apparently, his first mate had other ideas. He came into the room and closed the door behind him. "I don't know what's worse when we thought she was the princess and you were screwing her or now, when we know she is the rightful Queen and a Pirate Captain and you're screwing her."

"I don't think I asked for your opinion," Robin rolled his eyes, sliding out of bed without shame as he moved over to the closet where his fresh clothes were kept. Not that he had many of those left, they had been at sea for quite some time now and most of his clothes had seen better days, they were in dire need of a good wash. He decided on a rather posh looking tunic and paired it with a simple pair of trousers and his best coat.

"Robin she's going to be Queen! You can't just go around fucking Queens!"

"Pretty sure I can do what I want, Regina came to me anyway."

"Oh, so she's Regina now?! Some when were you on first name basis with the Queen?!"

"Since I've been with her three times, pretty sure that warrants the use of first names. Plus, you were there when she gave me permission to call her by her name, so I don't know why you're acting so surprised about it. She isn't some stuck up Royal, she's different to them, she doesn't even act like she's an aristocrat."

"You can't be too careful Robin, for all you know she could turn on you, we're only going off her word."

"She wouldn't lie," Robin shook his head, "I don't want to hear any more about this. Summon the men, we're meeting Regina at the dock's tavern tonight at sundown."

* * *

When night began to descend, Regina led her men from the ship and towards the docks, she hadn't seen Robin's ship at the port so assumed that he had docked somewhere else so that he wouldn't be seen, apparently, they had the same idea but just a different location. She looked behind her to see her entire crew following diligently, not one of them was drunk and that would certainly work to their advantage.

Last time it had been all too easy to ply the royal guard with alcohol, she'd simply gone into the whore house and paid the women to get the guards hammered on spirits before they attacked. The ladies were all too keen to lend a hand and within a couple of hours, the guards couldn't even stand up never mind hold a sword. This time was no different, she'd sent the same women and it was just a matter of waiting for them to return before they stormed the castle and took control.

Now they just had to wait for Robin and his crew, two crews were better than one and although she thought that she'd manage without, it was better to be safe than sorry. She also rather liked having Robin around, he was charming and challenging in all the right ways.

She glanced at Jefferson who was holding onto a still shackled princess Snow who was crying underneath the hessian hood she wore to cover her face. Regina hadn't revealed to her who was holding her hostage yet, she wanted the King to see the look on Snow's face when she realised that she was alive. She needed the validation. She wanted to see how disgusted his daughter would be with him when she found out about the awful treasonous things he had done to secure his bloodied throne.

"Milady."

She whipped around and spotted Robin walking from the opposite direction, clearly, he'd docked his ship in the cove on the other side of the mainland. A nervous smile formed on her lips as she moved towards him, taking in the sheer number of men he had with him. "Did you bring your entire crew?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "that's risky someone could steal your ship whilst you're gone."

"This isn't just my crew, we managed to gain a couple of hundred new recruits on our way.

Regina's eyes widened in shock, "how?"

"It wasn't difficult, seems the whole kingdom sick and tired of the way Leopold rules, as soon as I told them that the rightful Queen was about to take back her post, they were quick to join the cause."

"What are you talking about?!" Snow screeched, "my father is a good man and he's the rightful king!"

"Poor Snow, you only believe that because you know nothing else," Regina scoffed, "if you came out of the castle once in a while you might come to realise that your precious daddy has ruined this land!" She took a deep breath, trying to control the rage that was bubbling up inside her, she was just so angry. It was unfair that Leopold got to live and sit on the throne whilst her father, a good and honest man, had been murdered in cold blood.

"The people are starving whilst he puts up the taxes, making them give away everything they own. Children are dying, women are miscarrying and the men work their bollocks off to try and provide for their families! The kingdom suffers whilst you royals sit in your thrones and throw balls with the money the people earned! You relish in everything expensive whilst they live in misery. It makes me sick!" There was a huge cheer from the crowd as people started jeering and yelling. "This ends now! Who is with me?"

She could barely hear herself think over the noise from the men and women who were there to show their support, she glanced at Robin and offered him a shy smile. She hadn't talked in front of so many people before. Sure, she was captain of a ship, but she had little over a hundred men, here there were at least five times that, not including the people who had come to see what all the ruckus was about. "Then I say we march on the castle and we get our Kingdom back ourselves! Take back the control that has been stolen from us all!"

Regina watched as Snow struggled against Jefferson's hold, she couldn't see what was going on and Regina knew that it was probably quite scary for her. It wasn't really her fault, it was all her father. "No harm should come to the princess! Or the King for that matter! He should be tried fairly."

There were a few grumbles at that, people shouting out things they wanted to do to him should they get their hands on him but she ignored that and moved to stand beside Robin, "how do you think that went?" she asked, keeping her head up high as she greeted several men that she hadn't met before, recognising the look of admiration mixed with lust in their eyes.

"I think that went really well, you earned their respect," Robin nodded and she smiled at him, his opinion mattered to her, he'd come to matter to her in a way that men hadn't seemed to before, not since she was younger with Daniel.

"Just like you earned mine," Regina quipped, "I don't trust easily Robin, but I trust you. Is it okay for me to call you by your name?"

"Of course," he grinned, "so now what?"

"Now we march," she breathed, "and pray to the gods that this goes the right way."

"I believe in you."

When they arrived at the castle it was quiet, almost too quiet. Regina glanced at Robin before peering through the gates, the whole place was in darkness and she was feeling increasingly unsure about what they were doing. "I can't see the guards," she whispered, the hundreds, nearing on thousands of men behind them were silent as they all stood there. "What do you think?"

"Well, when we attempted to kidnap the princess, the guards were passed out."

"Because we got them drunk yes, but the women I sent to get them drunk this time never returned to the tavern, which is making me concerned."

"Princess," Robin called out, walking over to Snow White, Regina watched as she trembled at his presence even though she couldn't see him. "Is there another entrance to the castle? One where we won't be detected."

"I won't help you kill my father you disgusting pig!" she spat.

Regina rolled her eyes and moved over to them, she didn't have time for this and she didn't want to risk any of her people getting harmed. She whipped the hessian bag from over Snow's head and stared directly into her eyes. The Princess closed her own briefly before looking back at her, her eyes that had been filled with tears moments ago suddenly changed as a look of recognition washed over her face. "You need to help us, Snow."

"Regina? No, you… how? Daddy said that you were dead."

"I'm not dead, luckily. My parent, on the other hand, weren't so fortunate. Your father succeeded in murdering them!"

"That was an accident, there was a fire and…"

"A fire your father's servant started! He ordered their deaths," Regina spat, earning gasps from not just Snow, but every other single person in the crowd. Before she even knew what was happening the villagers were breaking through the gates and storming the castle. Her eyes widened as she stared on in shock, "if you want your father to have a fair trial, you need to tell us if there is a secret exit. Otherwise, you know exactly what those angry men will do to the treasonous bastard and let me tell you it won't be pleasant."

"Okay! I'll show you! Please, just don't let him be murdered," Snow sobbed.

"I can't guarantee anything," Regina whispered. Along with Robin, Jefferson, Will and John, she followed Snow back to the woods where they found a trap door that led to an underground tunnel. They walked for a while before coming to a set of stairs which Regina could only assume led up into the castle.

As soon as they were inside they could hear the rest of their men yelling and hollering. They all made their way to the throne room which was being protected by several of the royal guards, who upon seeing Snow lunged at Robin and the other men. "Drop your weapons!" Regina growled, "now, or I shall see to it that you lose your hands." She held out her sword, blocking them from getting past her.

"Why should we do what you say, bitch?!"

Regina laughed and moved her sword so that the tip was pressing directly over his heart, "watch your language when you're speaking to royalty, you never know who you might be offending," she breathed, glancing up at the wall and seeing one of the portraits of her and her parents was still hanging opposite the throne room. Then men followed her gaze and gasped.

"Your Highness!" he bumbled, dropping to his knees and bowing down for her, "I apologise! I didn't know who you were."

"That was evident," she scoffed, "stand and let me into the throne room," Regina ordered. The men nodded and pushed the door open for her to enter, the room was just how she remembered it, with decorative stained glass windows and wooden panels. Leopold was talking to one of his advisers and glanced over at them before turning as white as a sheet. "Did you miss me dear uncle?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet and filled with malice.

"Regina?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she hummed, beginning to make her way closer to him. "Oh wait, you thought I was dead? Did you even look for me? Or check if my body was among the deceased? Or was the Summer Palace so burnt with the flames that you had plated there that you couldn't even recover the bodies?"

"Regina, darling, you're mistaken, I would never try to harm you, or my brother and your mother. It was a horrible accident. I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Shut up! Stop lying!" she slammed her hand against the wall, "I saw your man riding away and my home in flames! You killed your own brother! You wanted to kill all of us, but you didn't succeed did you. Oh no, because, I'm not dead, more to the point, you didn't manage to murder my father's heir. Meaning, you're not the rightful King," she perched on the throne and placed her hands on the armrests. "I'm the rightful heir, this is my throne. And you, Leopold are under arrest, for the murder of King Henry and Queen Cora and the unlawful treatment of this kingdom's people. Guards take him to the dungeons, you will receive a fair trial."

"Regina! You've got this all wrong."

"I don't think so, guards take him away," she breathed as the men did exactly what she ordered them to, just as both crews and villages came through the doors into the throne room. "As your Queen, there will be a lot of changes to be made and I would very much like to start right away by appointing new ambassadors. Robin Locksley."

"Wait, what?" Robin looked up at her in shock.

"I think you would make a perfect ambassador and we have a lot of work to do, don't you agree?" She grinned, winking at him playfully.

"Yes, I think I might."

"Well then, let's get to work."

* * *

 **If you want an epilogue, let me know! :)**


End file.
